Last Time Your Alone
by Katrina132
Summary: Everyone is having a great time at the new year's party but what if your alone? not for long.. GaaraXIno, SakuraXSasuke, ShikaXTema, NaruXHina ONESHOT


**A quick story about how the Naruto characters spend their New Years. I do not own Naruto if I did why would I be here? **

* * *

"Come on people on one more hour till new years" said a tipsy Sakura as she made her way back to the group with another drink in her hand. "Hey Sasukeee whats up?" 

"The same as when you asked me ten minutes ago. I think you have had enough" said Sasuke as he took away her drink. Before she had a chance to object he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. _hmm maybe tonight will be when i finally revive my clan _thought Sasuke. Thats right the cold hearted bastard of the leaf wanted to dance seems like Sakura wasn't the only the one who was about to have a little too much to drink.

"Wow Sasuke-teme is dancing thats a first" joked Naruto as he spun Hinata. "Too bad you guys have nothing on Hinata and me"

"Oh and is that a challenge Naruto?" said Sakura as he Sasuke pulled her next to him, showing off her crimson dress that went down to her knee, complimenting all of her curves, along with her hair that was down with some pins in the back.

"M-maybe it is" said Hinata in a flowing light blue dress with a light purple ribbon around her waist, her long hair was down with curls in it.

As the couples had an all out dance competition they failed to notice that the sand siblings had arrived. Shikamaru went over to Temari and asked her to dance with him when the next slow song came on. Since there was no way he was going to put all his efforts into a fast one that would be way too troublesome. They made their way to the dance floor but not before Shikamaru receiving a death glare from Gaara who headed for the roof.

When Gaara made it to the roof he saw a girl with long blond hair flowing in the wind. "I-ino?" said Gaara as he sat down next to her. Ino usually came with Shikamaru when he visited Suna, though he had never talked to her before."what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Gaara-sama" Ino said "I'm just watching the stars, I can't believe that its been another year already can you?"

"Time does fly by. Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" said Gaara as he laid his back against the roof."Oh and the name is Gaara."

"I could ask you the same but it's just weird being there everyone has someone, it sucks being single and alone especially on the holidays" said Ino as a shooting star went bye.

"Yeah I understand, usually we go to the party in Suna but Naruto was so insistent that we come here"said Gaara" Still though you shouldn't be up here, you should be at the party having fun."

"Well watching the stars is fun, and so is talking to you" said Ino as she moved a little closer to Gaara "So then why aren't you downstairs having fun?"

"Thats a good one Ino. I doubt no one wants to hangout with me I killed so many people" said Gaara as he got up apparently he wasn't going to be able to stay here much longer since no one talked to him more than they had to except Naruto and Lee of course.

"Give me a break that was three years ago and its going to be four soon" said Ino as she got up to look him in the eye. "Thats not a real reason!"

"You talk more than Naruto" said Gaara as he noticed the goosebumps on her arms and legs _and just as dense _he took her hand and brought Ino back to the party so that she could warm up, her purple dress flowed in the wind as the walked back inside. As soon as they got inside everyone was excited because there was only one minute left until the ball dropped. They went to a bench that was underneath a window and sat down waiting until the New Year.

...5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

As the ball dropped the Gaara leaned over and kissed Ino, the other guys doing the same as they welcomed in the new year.

"Gaara?"

"I didn't want you to have to be alone" said Gaara as Ino leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"I promise you that you'll never be left out of anything again, Gaar-" said Ino before being cut off by Gaara's mouth covering her own once again.

"OK EVERYBODY GRANNY TSUNADE HAS PASSED OUT BY NOW AND I HAVE HER I.D.!!!" shouted Naruto as everyone go ready to go club hopping.

* * *

**Well thats it I'm sorry for the quality:/ I didn't have much time HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!!! NOW GO AND FOLLOW NARUTO AS YOUR EXAMPLE **

**Solyna you better appreciate that Shika/Tema is in here.**

** P.S. I'm going to try and post the next chapter of Not so proper soon and i added my gaia sn. for any of you who want to add me there :)  
**


End file.
